A service or website typically supports multiple platforms such as desktop browsers, mobile phone applications, wearables, gaming systems, etc. When an electronic notification is issued by such a system, it is often pushed to all or more than one platform, and a user receives simultaneous notifications on the user's phone, desktop, wearable, television, gaming console, etc. This typically results in a barrage of notifications through these different devices which can cause confusion to the user as well as resulting in many additional user interactions with these devices in order to address all of the notifications.
As an illustration, when an email arrives, a user's mobile device, wearable, desktop, and tablet may all buzz simultaneously. The user attends to the notification on one device but residual notifications are left on other platforms which the user has to clear at a later time. At that later time, the user may be unsure as to whether a notification appearing on a device has already been addressed. This is especially problematic if the user is accessing other devices several days after handling the notification on a different device.